


Head for the Exits

by Leyna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Art, Digital Painting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: Painted for the 2011 SPNJ2 Bigbang for Temporal Ranger's superhero AU story "Head for the Exits"  where Cas is a super-powered vigilante and Dean is a cop.Multiple Digital paintings.





	Head for the Exits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Head For The Exits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237166) by [TemporalRanger (dorianpavus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorianpavus/pseuds/TemporalRanger). 



 

 

**Author's Note:**

> These were a challenge to paint - with ambitious anatomy (ambitious for me, at least!) and perspective as well as light to figure out. I'm hopeless with drawing clean lines and inking so this is my usual messy technique despite the wannabe comic art style. Many thanks to serenada_art for the beta comments. Originally posted to Livejournal.
> 
> The first painting was used for the cover art, and was meant to be symbolic of the dynamic between Cas, the superpowered Vigilante and Dean the cop at the start of the story, rather than an actual scene. Dean is carrying takeout coffee as a pointer to Cas' secret identity.
> 
> The second painting is Cas in full superpower-mode. The grabby evil smoke is a representation of the evil lurking in Edge City which Cas is searching for with his psychic powers. 
> 
> The third painting: Cas really should be out patrolling the city, but Dean is curled around him and he is just so tempted to stay in bed.


End file.
